Conflictions
by Future Mrs. Harry Styles
Summary: So Tori is hurt about Steven and things get out of control when Beck comforts her.  Rated T for Plot Language and Sexual content. On HIATUS.
1. Am I sure?

**A/N: OK, this is my second story. My other story is about My Babysitter's a Vampire. It's called Emergency Love, if you want to read it. I hope you like this. This takes place the day after the crossover with ICarly with Steven. This story is going to mainly Beck's POV.**

**Discaimer: I do not own Victorious. This is FanFiction.**

Beck's POV:

"I wonder how Tori's doing?" I looked at Andre. He looked out the window. We were at his house. Robbie should be coming but we could manage on our own.

"I say we give Robbie five more minutes and the-" He was interupted by Robbie arguing with Rex.

"I told you to leave the girl alone but when you didn't she threw me out!"

"She shouldn't have been mad! I was complimenting on her butt!"  
>"Some girls don't like that!" After that I decided to but in.<p>

"OK! Guys! Talk about it later. Me and Andre are going to Tori's house, are you coming or not?" I hollered. "Just leave Rex if he's bothering you! We don't want to make her more upset!"

"Well she looked fine yesterday! She was singing and laughing and dancing." Robbie pointed out.

"But you left early. She was a little bit of a wreak after the party. Carly's brother dropped her off at her house because she was crying and had no way home." Andre told him.

"Oh, well I'll leave Rex here."

Five minutes later we were at her doorbell. answered.

"Oh hello Andre, Beck and Robbie. Tori's not feeling well."

"We know what happened. We came to cheer her up." I answered.

"Well come on in. Tori's in the bathroom, but you can wait in her room."

We walked in and went up to Tori's room. Expectedly it wasn't neat or cheerful. There were pictures of Tori and Steven cut up, her mini trash can tipped over, pillows all over the floor, and her purple flower comforter was halfway on her bed and halfway on the floor. I sat on her messy bed, and moved the one pillow. Andre sat at her desk with her laptop sitting crookedly half open and half of a Steven face sitting there smiling and he moved it to the trash can trash. Robbie sat down in front of her mirror on the floor.

Tori walked in kind of like a zombie. Mascara streams crusted on her face with dark circles of eyeliner and mascara under her eyes. Her hair was tangled and when she looked at me I was a little surprised by the darkness in her eyes. The eyes that always sparkled when she laughed. Even when she was sad she still had a gleam in her light chocolate eyes, but now they were filled with full on pain, sadness and hatred.

"What are you doing here?" She growled. "I'm doing fine."

"We came to see you." Andre told her. She flashed a glare at all of us and sat down on her bed and said," Well if your here to cheer me up then you should leave because I don't need any cheering. I'm happy! Can't you see how happy I am!" She was yelling by the time she finished. She calmed down, and looked at all of us. I was close enough to see the tears forming in her eyes. "No I'm not!" She broke down crying. Andre and Robbie came over. I put my arm around her and she cried into my shoulder. The rest of the afternoon we stayed and talked. She cried and shouted and let it all out. Later I dropped Andre and Robbie off at Andre's house so Robbie could get Rex. They continued their argument as soon as they met. After I dropped Robbie and Rex off I went home.

Later that night

_I was walking into an area that seemed vaguely familier. I walked around and saw a pool outside. Someone, a girl, was swimming in it. She climbed out and I recognized her immediatly. Tori. The water dripped down her slim body. She had a pink two piece swim suit on._

_"Come on Beck. I wanna swim but I don't want to swim alone." She begged me suductively. I looked down and saw I was in my green swimming trunks. My hands were shaking. I walked slowly to her and she smiled. When I got to her she pulled me close and just as our lips were about to meet, I woke up._

I was drenched in sweat and on the floor. I was breathing heavily.

"Holy shit." I whispered. I sat up and looked at the clock. 5:30. Half and hour earlier than when my alarm goes off. I got up and decided to take a shower.

_I shouldn't be having these dreams about Tori. I have a girlfriend. And she just broke up with her boyfriend. _I got out just as my alarm goes off. I shut it off and got dressed.

I needed to tell someone about it, I thought Robbie would be good but he seems to have his own problems. Andre would be good if it wasn't his best friend I was talking about. Cat would listen but wouldn't be very useful.

I got out my phone and called a friend.

"Hey meet me at Karaoke Dokie, 'k" I told her.

"Yeah ok."

Later at Karaoke Dokie...

I was sitting at a table listening to the music when a girl walked up to me.

"Hey stranger."

"Kayla. Glad you could make it." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"So what's the occasion?" She smiled and blew her blonde hair out of her face. She was my best friend back home, half an hour away.

"I need your help. I've been having, dreams, about a girl, when I have a girlfriend. I think I love Tori. Uhm. I mean I love Jade."

"Beck. It's fine you don't need to hide how you feel with me. I don't even know them. So let me get this straight, you love your girlfriend, but your dreaming about another girl who your in love with. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Ok so you don't know what to do. I think you should think about the reasons you love them and make a choice. It's not fair for you to be in love with two girls to either of them. But if you make a choice now, and you think that it was the wrong choice later on, just choose again. But don't keep switching everytime you get board with one of them. You need to think of their feelings."

I thought about it for awhile.

"I know what I wan't and I'm going for it. Thanks Kayla." We hugged goodbye and I left.

I drove all the way home. I didn't have time to see either one of them. I got ready to go to bed and layed down.

_"Beck. Beck." A soothing voice called my name. I opened my eyes and was staring into beautiful brown eyes. I took it all in and realized it was Tori and we were in her bed room. I sat up and looked at her. She pulled me into a long kiss. Her hand ran through my hair and my hand gripped her waist and pulled her on top of me. She broke the kiss and nuzzled my neck. She bit my ear, and whispered "I want you." She pulles him into a quick kiss and starts to kiss his jawline. I felt her warm hands down at my waist pulling my shirt up. I sit up so my shirt can go up easier and she smiles a sexy smile and starts kissing my chest. I gently pushed her up and started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her. As soon as her shirt was off I got on top and started to kiss her neck. I got lower on her chest and went back to her mouth. My tounge easily slid in and was scoping her mouth. My hands were unclasping her bra and it slid off._

I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked down and saw a bump in the covers.

"Aw shit." I looked at the clock 9:00. It was Sunday.

Later that day. I called Jade and was going over.

I rung the door bell and took a deep breath.

Jade answered.

"Hey are your parents home?"  
>"No they went to Santa Monica for their anniversary. They'll be gone for the rest of the month. Why?" She smiled a wicked gleam. That kind of made it harder to say.<p>

"Jade. I think we should break up."

Her smile instantly changed from happiness to shock to sadness to anger.

"Why?"

"I think I'm in love with someone else."

"Have you been cheating on me?"

"No. I know your upset so I think I should go."

I got to my car and sighed. I looked out the window and saw Jade crying and walk inside.

I felt bad so I went to Andre's.

I rung the doorbell and waited and rung the doorbell again. No answer. I left and sat in the car in front of Tori's house. I eventually got myself up to the door. I rung the doorbell. _No going back now. _Mr. Vega answered this time.

"Hi Beck." He shook my hand and let me in. "You know Tori has been so much better ever since you boys came over. Tori's in her room. I'm assuming that your looking for her." I nodded and Trina came down the steps.

"Hi Tori's friend." And she walked into the kitchen. I went up to Tori's room and saw her listening to music. I took a deep breath and knock loud enough for her to hear me. She turned and smiled. She turned down the music.

"Hey," She gently smiled.

"Hi. There's something I want to tell you."


	2. Honestly

**A/N: Ok this chapter is going to be in Tori's POV. I've decided to make it switch every chapter. I might include POV's from the rest of the characters. Thanks! Leave comments and suggestions on the story. I had written a chapter before this but I didn't like so I decided to rewrite it. Thanks!**

"Hi. There's something I want to tell you." He looked pretty nervous. "I think I love you." _What? Did I just hear right? What about Jade?_

"Wait. I-" I never finished my sentence because Beck kissed me before I could finish. I wasn't sure what to do. I was really confused. _Hey. This isn't so bad. What am I saying? He's just messing with me. He's dating Jade! _I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with big brown eyes.

"What about Jade?" I was pretty sure my jealousy showing. I sure hope not.

"I broke up with her. I'm not a cheater. So I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" _Oh, wow. It would be a lie to say I didn't see that coming, but, wow._

"Beck. I care about you alot, but," I could see the hurt look on his face. It started to hurt me. "I just got out of a relationship. I don't think I'm ready. Sorry."

"Oh. Ok." He stood up. "Well think about it okay? I think I'm gonna go. Bye." He left slowly.

"Poo. Ughhh. What did I do? I had the one guy I've had a crush on ever since I dumped coffee on him all over me and I say," I got up off my bed. "I don't think I'm ready. Idiot." I said mocking my own voice. "He's always been their for me." I layed down on my bed and looked around my recently cleaned room. I heard a knock and looked up and saw Trina in my doorway. She was wearing her Zini boots, but they were new black ones. She was wearing yellow shorts that were ripped at the bottom and a glittery tank top. It made me feel less in comparison, I was wearing ripped skinny jeans, and a purple quarter length tee. _Maybe it's time for a change in my clothes._

"Hey. I just saw you're friend leave and he seemed pretty upset. What happened?" She asked and I wasn't sure if she really wanted to know but as long as she's offering might as well get it off my chest.

"Well, you know how Steven was cheating on me, well, Andre, Beck, and Robbie came over to comfort me. And then! Beck comes over today, two days after I broke up with my boyfriend, and tells me he might be in love with me and kisses me! And I don't know, I mean I might- Oh yeah and he broke up with Jade and if Jade sees us together she'll kill me! Oh yeah, I think I might be in love with him too." I gasped. All of that came out as a blur, but I realized that I do love him, but I can't date him. I just broke up with my boyfriend. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well. Normally I wouldn't involve myself in your problems, but you've been through so much that I'll let it slide. Honestly, I think you should decide if taking the chance of falling in love is worth the risk of getting hurt. I'll let you think, but don't decide to quickly. Think about it for a couple days, to let it not be a rebound thing. OK? TTFN." She smiled, winked, and hopped out of the room.

_I do, I really do love Beck. I didn't realize until now that all this time, I was just trying to bury those feelings. Rider and Steven were just pawns to trick myself into thinking that I didn't like him. But, Steven didn't think I was good enough and he cheated on me. What if Beck runs back to Jade after he gets tired of me. Is it really worth getting hurt over? No! Yeah, maybe! You'll never know unless you try. But what if it all falls apart like before. He was with Jade for two years and stayed faithful._

I kept arguing in my head when I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Monday.

_BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! _Ugh, I smacked my orange turtle on the _snooze _button and rolled over. A few minutes past, and I lept out of bed. "Ohmigawd! It's 7:00! And I was hoping that it was all just a dream. But of course not." I ran into the bathroom, almost pummeling Trina, screaming_ GOTTAGETREADY! _repeatedly. When I got downstairs I didn't have time to eat, so I grabbed a blueberry poptart on the way to Trina's car.

"Sorry I'm late." I looked at the clock in her car. 8:04. Eh, we had time. Class doesn't start until 8:35.

As soon as I saw Beck my stomach crumbled. I tried to avoid him, but I have Sikowitz's class with him. Ugh.

In Sikowitz's class.

Surprisingly I was here first. Cat, Rex, and Robbie came in next. Then Andre and Beck. The rest of the class came in and Jade was last. She also sat in the back. Beck kept looking at me and Jade. _I just can't decide. _It's killing me. What if Jade kills me? Oh god. (A/N I am not trying to offend anyone with that.)

I also got to lunch first, so I sat at our usual table. Cat was with me. She grabbed my french fry and giggled.

"Oo. Look at your mini potato." She laughed and played with her hair. Beck, Robbie and Andre came next. It was pretty awkward. I still hadn't made up my mind about him. Jade didn't sit with us, but Trina did. Cat seemed to be the only one who didn't know what happened between me and Beck, but she did know about him and Jade. I was totally OK with Jade not sitting next to me.


	3. Big Surprise Planned

**A/N: This is in Beck's POV. Sorry that the last chapter wasn't very exciting. I was trying to show Tori's conflictions. :) Oh. Does anyone know the resturant that they all went to? The one Tori had to sing at? If you don't, leave a comment on your favorite fancy resturant that you've been to.**

I picked up my burrito and looked at Tori. I thought I saw her look at me and look away. The sun was shining just right so the glow of the light circled Tori. After school I met Tori at her locker. The 'M' needed batteries.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at your house." Jade stalked by glaring. "I'm not taking back what I said though. I'm sorry if I over stepped." I started to walk away when she grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and she told me to meet her at her house at 5:00.

I went home picked some new clothes to wear and drove over an hour later. I went up and rang the doorbell. Tori answered wearing something new. Her top had a strap holding it up and it went diagonal. It was gray and it said 'LOVE' across. She had skinny jeans on that had holes in them. She looked laid back. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Hi." She greeted me gently with a smile. "Come in." I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, so did you want to talk?" I looked at her who was now sitting pretty close to me.

"I've been thinking, I do like you a lot. I have ever since I spilled coffee on you. Steven and Rider..." She continued on how and why she likes me, but I was stunned ever since the first sentence thinking back to when we first met and how happy I was the next day when she decided to stay. "...and so what I'm trying to say is-" she kissed me. Yes, let it sink in. _She _kissed _me_. I kissed back and she deepend the kiss. She pulled away, "I really like you." I kissed her and wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. We broke the kiss and she pressed her forehead to mine.

"So how would you like to go to a fancy dinner this Friday?" I looked into her light brown eyes and she giggled the word yes. I gave her a peck on the lips. We mostly talked the rest of the night and we kissed, but mostly talking.

Later as I was leaving I asked if she wanted a ride home. She said yes. I pulled her into a passionate, hot kiss. I got into my car and looked back. She was standing where I kissed her with a smile. I smiled and left.

When I got home I called Kayla. I told her everything. She said she was happy. She asked if I could come up. I said yes.

Tomorrow we got out of school early. I drove up to Kayla's early.

I opened the picket white fence. Her family was the kind that you saw in little kid shows. She wasn't though. I walked between the red daisies. I rung the doorbell. Kayla answered. She looked like she put a lot of effort into how she looked. She had a white stripped ruffled shirt with a black tank top underneath. A red plaid skirt with a bow on it. Too short for my liking. Her shoes were black wedges. She had a clutch that was black with blue hearts on it. Her hair was also curled in ringlets. I figured we were going out.

"OK. So I thought because you haven't been back for a while we could go out. You don't mind do you?" She smiled.

"Oh, not at all."

"OK. I'll drive since you don't live here anymore and a lot has changed, 'k?" I looked into the driveway and saw a new car. Did I forget to mention that her family is rich? It was a white kia soul. I walked over and got in. It was pretty nice and clean compared to my truck. That reminds me I should clean out my car when I get home.

We drove to a new place called Krazy Kups. A new cafe where the old movie theater was. The new one was right by Super Walmart.

It was sweetish inside. We sat in a round booth by the door. She wanted a skinny carmel latte. I went up and ordered for both of us. I had black coffee and just put in some sugar when I got back.

"So, how are you liking it back? A lot has changed."

"I'm glad they moved the movie place. Is it doing better, 'cause it was a dump last time I was here?"

"Mm, lot better. Ow, hot!" She had taken a drink of her latte.

We hung out the rest of the day. We decided to go see a movie. It was about 8:45 when I got home. _I guess I'll clean my car tomorrow._

Later that night I called Tori.

"Hey." She answered. "So what's up?"

"Hey. I was with one of my friends earlier and we had an idea that you two meet. This weekend. She's coming up to Karaoke Dokie. So you in?"

"Um, well there's this guy coming over this weekend and he's really hot. I don't know if I wanna pass over this chance. He might even take off his shirt." I knew she was joking because of the tone in her voice.

"Oh well. Maybe I can pass just this once." She giggled. "OK, I'll be there. What time?" "6:30."

"Mm, 'k. Look I have to go 'cause Trina's yelling at me. 'K? Bye."

"Bye."

I tossed my phone on my bed and called Andre. He came over.

"Hey dude. What's up?" He jumped onto my bed. He rolled over on his back. I was sitting by the fish tank.

"So you're best friends with Tori right? Why haven't you tried anything?"

"Oh. Because, Tori and I are really good friends. If something were to change, like us going out, then that friendship would change. I just don't see her that way."

"OK. So what would you say if I dated her?"

"I don't know. I'm not super over protective. If she got hurt, though, then I would be mad. But it's obvious that you like her, but you should give it time. Don't rush if you do ask her out. OK?" I got a Mt. Dew and layed on the couch.

"Yeah. Sure. So you know Kayla right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's coming into town. Wanna see her?" _Eh, I'll tell him about Tori later._

"Wait. She's the super hot blonde, blue eyes right? Flawless skin?"

"Yes, that's the one."  
>"Yeah. When is she coming into town? This weekend?"<p>

"Yeah. I'll text her. She'll be here around 11 am."

Andre got out his phone and checked the time. I think it said 10:25, but it could have said 11.

"Sorry dude. But I gotta go."

He left and since I didn't have anything to do, I decided to sleep.

_I was walking in a dark room with only a spotlight. A woman walked into it. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see who it was, but I could see brown hair. Another spotlight came on behind me and a woman with blonde hair walked in. A spotlight came on behind me and a woman with black hair walked in. Oh jeez. It was Tori, Kayla, and Jade. All the girls I'm in love with. Tori walked up. I love her for reasons unknown. She kisses me and as she kisses me Kayla walked up. She pulled Tori away and pushed her away from me. I love Kayla because she is the one I've known her my whole life. I love her as a friend. Then Jade walked up. I don't know why I love her. But I do still care about you. She looked at Tori and kissed me hard-core. Tori ran up and shoved Kayla out of the way and punched Jade in the face and kissed me. She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. Everything else, Jade and Kayla, disapeared. It was just me and Tori. She traced my jawline with her fingers. She started to kiss my neck in a way that sent shivers down my spine. I started to kiss her neck when her alarm went off._

RRRIIINNNGGG! I slapped my hand where I thought my alarm should be, but my hand hit carpet instead. I opened my eyes and saw my legs tangled in my covers and I felt sweaty. I remembered that it was Wednesday. Two days until Tori and Kayla meet. One day until me and Tori's date.

**OK. Thanks for reading. I wanted to tell you all that this isn't my take on the characters. This is just for entertainment. If they made a show with what I have planned, I would watch. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please comment on what fancy resturant you want in the next episode. Thanks.**


	4. Date Night

**A/N: So sorry I didn't finish this earlier. I'm writing another story and life's crazy because I have cheerleading tryouts. Wish me luck. I also didn't have any inspiration. This chapter doesn't have any drama, but the next one will be full of it. It's sort of a inbetween chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I was sitting at home on Friday watching t.v. I checked the time. 6:20! Oh shit! I have only an hour and ten minutes to get ready. I hoped for at least two hours. Doing my hair is hard. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the flat iron and the curling iron. I ran into my bedroom and looked in my closet. _I have no idea what to wear! _I jumped on my bed and reached for my phone.

(Tori is ittalics and Beck is bold.)

_Is the outfit black tie or normal_

**Black tie**

_KK thanks_

_c u soon_

**bye**

I went back to my closet and started looking through my dresses. I finally decided on a white dress that was body tight and had a design up to my one shoulder. I grabbed my white high heels. The ones that showed the toes. I checked the clock. 6:40. Well I hope I can get my hair done. Half an hour later I had my hair straightened and was putting in some loose curls. It looked surprisingly good. I grabbed my phone and went down stairs. My mom was waiting for me. She smiled and took a surprise picture. I ran down stairs and grabbed it out of her hands. It wasn't a bad picture, but I hate it when my picture is taken.

I walked over to where the purses were and grabbed my black clutch. It had a bow on it. I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. Ten minutes later we arrived at the resturant. It was HuHot. One of my favorite resturants. Twenty minutes later we had payed and were walking out to his car. He had his hands around my waist and kissed me. I smiled through the kiss, which made him chuckle slightly. I pulled away and leaned against the car. I looked at the dark sky. It was a crystal clear night and the stars shown brightly. He opened my door and I got in. I smiled the whole way home.

I walked slowly to my bed and fell onto it and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know crappiest chapter ever, but I had to put this in here. The next chapter will be filled with drama. Please don't stop reading. ^_^<strong>


	5. Kayla, Kayla

**A/N: Soooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I forgot about it and when I did remember, I didn't have any inspiration. Also, I'm doing NaNoWriMo-a young authors writing thing. I'm doing 10,000 words, so wish me luck. Again, soooooooo sorry for not updating!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

The next morning, or should I say afternoon, I got dressed in the outfit I was going to wear for my date. It was a pink halter top that had white polka dots all over it, dark skinny jeans, and my brown uggs. I put my hair up in a casual ponytail and walked down stairs.

My dad was waiting for me and took one look at me and shook his head, then sighed.

"Are you really going to wear _that?_" He asked. I looked down and could see why he would ask that. He still saw me as his little girl.

"Oh dad. Calm down. I'm meeting Beck's friend since childhood. It's not like we're going to a bar or something." I said as I patted his shoulder and sat down on the couch. Trina came down and smiled at me.

"Tori. For once you actually look good. Not as good as me, of course." She said, gesturing to her 0utfit. She had on jean shorts and a droopy, one shoulder, blue shirt. I just shook my head playfully and turned my attention back on the t.v.

I check my phone for the time about an hour later. It was 3:45. I decided that I should leave then, so I grabbed my keys and went out to my black ford fusion. I set my purse in the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway.

I got there and paused, scoping the parking lot for Beck's car. When I didn't find it I sent a text to him asking where he was.

A minute passed and my phone started buzzing.

_I'm at the place i got a ride from Kayla_

_just ask for us k_

I paused for a moment and put my phone back into my bag and got out. I walked in and saw them sitting by the bar area and walked over.

"Hey Beck." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek and took my seat next to him.

"Hey. So Kayla meet Tori. Tori, Kayla." He introduced us. I shook her hand politly. I looked at was she was wearing and was a little surprised. She was wearing a strapless black and gold shirt. It sort of flowed on her hip. She was wearing a cropped, jean mini skirt. I have to admit it was cute, but who was she trying to impress?

"So Beck's told me a lot about you." Kayla said interrupting my thoughts.

"Really? He hasn't really said much about you, but I would love to get to know you. So where do you live?" I said turning my attention to what she was saying rather than what she was wearing.

"Uh, Riverside." She replied.

"Oh. So tell me stories about you and Beck." She told me storie about how when they first met they hated each other. She once dumped mud down his back. I laugh hard at that time. She told me about when he moved; she told me so many embarrassing things about him. _You know. It wasn't a bad thing meeting her. It was actually fun. _I excused myself to use the restroom and when I came out I was so shocked at what I saw.

Beck was kissing Kayla. He is so stupid. He said he would never hurt me like that. And while he knew I was right here. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes and thankfully I brought my purse with me. I ran out wiping tears. I jumped into my car and my eyes were basically flooded. I checked the mirror and saw that I had raccoon eyes. I pulled out and drove home.

I managed to avoid everyone and went straight to my room. I shut my door quietly and threw myself on the bed. I grabbed my pillow and shoved my face into it and started crying more.

* * *

><p><em><em>**Again. Soooooo Sorry For Not Uploading! I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
